Art Is Beautiful
by VampCristal
Summary: A mission that your sent on from Lady Tsunade, turns horrible wrong, when you start a relationship with one of the Akatsuki Memebers and forget your main purpose of you mission and stay with the Akatsuki forever. A love story for all Deidara fans. I do not own Naruto or it's characters, I only own Cristal Uchiha, and Okami the six tailed wolf. Rated M for language and Lemon scenes.
1. The Mission

_ "A lovely full moon night" _ Cristal Uchiha thinks as she sits in her room looking at a picture of her mother, father, Itachi and Sasuke, plus herself. " _You miss how things use to be don't you Cristal_?" her six tailed wolf Okami said to her in her mind as she sighs as put's the picture down on her nightstand and falls on her bed. " Yes I do Okami, ever since Itachi killed everyone and Sasuke left the village, all I have is that picture of the past. Why couldn't Sasuke just stay here and let me protect him." She says as she hold onto her right arm where in a last attempt to get Sasuke to return to the left village, ended up in him leaving her with a nice slash mark. "_ Cristal, Sasuke is being controlled by Orochimaru, think of it. Orochimaru gave you the curse mark as well; but you never used it. Sasuke went to Orochimaru and demanded he give him power._" Okami says to her as she cries into her pillow. " Stop it Okami…..I dread every day I couldn't stop Sasuke from going to that cold hearted snake." Cristal said as a knock was heard from her door. " Cristal, you ok in there?" she hears as her door opens and Lady Tsunade walks in.

Cristal looks up from her pillow and wipes her tears away, " Hello Lady Tsunade, do you need me for something?" She asks sitting up and Tsunade sits by her. " Yes, Kakashi was looking for you earlier, I told him you may not be ready to take another mission after what happened with your last one." She says as Cristal crinches at her. Her last mission she encountered Sasuke and he nearly killed her. " Yes I remember my last mission Lady Tsunade, what is the mission this time?" she asks as Lady Tsunade hands her an envolope and says " There is a group called The Akastuki. I need you to go and see what their main plan is. Which means I'll need you to become a spy." she says as Cristal stands up. " You want me to become a S criminal, and join the Akatsuki….isn't that a little dangerous, what if they find out I'm a spy for the leaf?" she says freaking out as Tsunade hugs her to calm her down. " It's ok Cristal…I'll inform everyone in the village what your doing and have them play along ok." she says as Cristal hugs her back.

" Lady Tsunade, you better do that before I go and attack this village." she says as Tsunade nods her head, " got it Cristal; you could always walk out on the village. Just like Sasuke did." she lets Cristal go as she walks to her door " Think it over Cristal." she says walking out. Cristal looks at the door close behind Tsunade and takes her leaf village headband off and then grabs some supplys and jumps out of her window, throwing a bomb kunai at a tree as it blows up and Naruto and Sakura see her do this. " CRISTAL!" Naruto yells as he chases after her. Naruto has been her friend ever since she and him meet when he was 6 and she were 10. "_ Naruto don't try to stop me….I don't want to hurt my best friend._" Cristal thought as Naruto landed infront of her and looked into her black eyes. " Cristal what are you doing?" he says as she glares at him and slashes at him with a kunai. " Out of my way nine tails!" Cristal yells as Naruto punches her into a tree, his eyes flaring red. " Cristal you never call me that..w…why are you acting like….like…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Cristal did hands signs and yelled " FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!" she then sent it at Naruto as he got caught up in her attack and she ran at the gates of the leaf village.

"_Sorry Naruto I must go, please forgive me_" She said as she sent two bomb kunais at the guards of the gates. " Stop right there!" one shouts as she makes the bombs go off killing the two guards. " Don't you dare stop me!" Cristal yelled as more Jonin ninjas appeared and healed her down. " It was only a matter of time you'd act up Cristal Uchiha" Genma said as she glared at the ninja's closing her eyes and making them into the Mangekyo Sharingan and opened them yelling " Pay a visit to my Tsukyomi Realm!" Genma and the other Jonin ninja froze as she hade her clones kill them in their mind. " Arg help us!" they screamed as Cristal smirked and said " For the next 72 hours you will be tortered, see how you survive." Then she ran away as Naruto chased after her with his eyes red. She got to the forest outside of the leaf village right as she saw a rasengan coming towards her. She jumped up high and landed in a tree and saw Naruto staring at her from the ground as Sakura ran up behind him. " Cristal why are you acting like this?" Naruto yelled as she looked at them with her eyes still as the Mangekyo Sharingan.

" Naruto, Sakura….you two will never understand, I must get Sasuke back on my own. You guys will only slow me down." Cristal says as Sakura looks at her. " Your going just like how Sasuke did, you can't go alone!" se says as Cristal slams her into a tree with sand. Naruto goes over to Sakura as Cristal jumps down to the ground. " She's only knocked out Naruto. Just like you will be." She says gaining her attack in her hand in the form of lighting. Naruto runs over and hugs her " Please Cristal, don't leave us too just like Sasuke did." He sais in tears as Cristal growls then yells " Chidori!" sending Naruto thru ten trees. Naruto groans as he looks at her his eyes blue again " Please Cristal….stay with us and we can get Sasuke back together" he says as Cristal walks over to her and picks him up by the collar and says to him " You are still weak genin…you will never get Sasuke back until your stronger…farewell Naruto." she then threw him into the tree as he got knocked out and she teleported away.

Cristal ran what felt like hours as she saw the sun rising, she sat against a tree and weeped. " _Everyone I'm sorry, I hade to do that….Lady Tsunade gave me a mission I can't refuse._" she said in her mind as she wiped her eyes. What she didn't know was a pair of red sharingan eyes were watching her the whole time.

_**Stoping here for now. Review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can ^_^ have a good day.**_


	2. Meeting Three Akatsuki Members

_ Here is chapter 2 like I've promised. I don't own The Naruto Characters at all. I only own Cristal Uchiha and Okami the six tailed wolf. The new character Hiroshima, belongs to a dear friend of mine._

Cristal catches her breath as she sense someone is with her and she isn't alone. She grabs her katana and looks to the place she sensed the chakra. " Who ever is there better show yourself now or taste my blade!" she yells as she hears the person chuckle softly. " My my little sister you haven't changed much have you." She hears as she looks from the bushes and sees the one person she thought she'd never see again. " I…Itachi? why were your hiding from me?" she said getting back into fighting mode as Itachi stood a few feet from her and smirks, " I see you have gained the Mangekyo sharingan eyes just like me….now if only Sasuke will gain that sharingan." He says as Cristal growls and runs at him and slashes at him, as Itachi punches her right in the stomach. Cristal gasps fast as her blade drops and she falls to her knees.

Cristal coughs as she hears laughter behind her. " Dang Itachi you got her gasping for air just like you did to your little brother." Cristal looks behind her and sees a man about 29 that has blue skin, and hair. Plus he looks like a walking fish. " Kisame…Hoshigaki…I'm not surprised to see you standing there." She said as she stood up and put her blade away. Kisame smirked at her and said " it's nice to see you too little Crissy." he chuckles as Cristal roundhouse kicks him into the river. " The name is Cristal you block head!" she yells as Itachi grabs her arms from behind and she looks back at him. " I'm sorry sis but you must come with me to the Akatsuki's base." he says as she looks at him shocked. "_ Itachi is part of the Akatsuki…but then, I'll be working with him…no this is bad, did Lady Tsunade know that Itachi was part of the Akatsuki?_" she thinks as she smirks at him and flips him to the ground and aims her katana at him, " if you take me there, I'd like to see your leader." she says as Itachi looks up at her and asks " why would you like to see leader-sama?" Cristal stabs Itachi in the arm and says " I'd like to join the Akatsuki, I got bored with the leaf village and killed jonin and chunin ninjas." Itachi smirked as Kisame walked over and Cristal pulled her blade out aiming it at him " You will take me there as well, seeing your Itachi's partner. If eiather of you try anything or don't take me, your'll be piles of shit on the road."

Kisame smirked and helped Itachi up off the ground. " You sure you wanna join the Akatsuki little girl?" Kisame says as she glares at him. " Yes, so where will I meet you too at? Seeing how your just Shadow Clones." Cristal says as Itachi chuckles evily. " Meet us in the desert in about a day from now, there we will test you and take you to the Akatsuki base. Until then little sister." he says as him and Kisame vanish. Cristal smirks and says " until then big brother.." She then put's her blade away and her eyes go back to normal. " _Cristal…are you alright_?" Okami asked her as she feel to her knees. " _Okami how am I suppose to fight both Kisame, and my big brother? Things aren't going how I thought they would_." she says to him as she gathers her things and heads for the forest as Okami apprears by her. " _Maybe if you show them you can defeat them_…..?" he started to say as Cristal cut him off yelling " _What, that Itachi might respect me more!? I'm sorry Okam I didn't mean to yell_" she sighs as she sits down on the ground " _I'm just afraid I might lose you for good Okami, I've already lost Sasuke and Itachi….and the whole Clan of Uchiha. I can't lose anyone else close to me!_" She covers her face and cries. Okami whines in worry as she cries herself to sleep. " _Sleep my hostess your'll need it for tomorrow_." Okami says to her as he sighs himself.

Over in the leaf village, Naruto and Sakura wake up in the hospital. " Huh how did we end up here?" Sakura asked as Naruto sat up and hit his hand against the bed post, " Cristal, she did this. Now she's gone like Sasuke is. We have to get her back Sakura, I'm not losing another person I see as my family slip away from me again." Naruto shouts as the door to the room opens and a girl one year younger then Cristal, with honey colored hair and her eyes a light blue. She walk in and look at them. " If you need Cristal hunted down, I'm the girl for the job." She says as Sakura and Naruto stare at each other then back at the girl who just walked in. " Why would you be the only one to stop her Hiroshima?" Naruto asks as she walks over to him, " Because I've known Cristal longer then you Naruto and I can tell when Cristal is forced into doing something or if she just did it on her own. I will track her down and bring her back safe and sound ok" She says as Naruto crys.

Hiroshima smiled at naruto then put him to sleep then jumped out the window and off towards the forest to start her search. " Cristal what is wrong with you? Leaving the village like this?" Hiroshima says to herself as she runs. Meanwhile Cristal wakes up and senses someone watching her. " who ever is there you better show your face now or be killed by me!" she says as she see's a plant thing come out of the ground that is wearing a cloak of black with red clouds on it. " Ah you must be Cristal Uchiha?" she hears it say as she stands up and growls under her breath. " How is it you know who I am?" she says as the plant thing splits in two revealing a man about 23 with half his skin white and the other black. " My name is Zetsu, as to how I know you, you're the one that leader-sama of The Akatsuki sent me to come find you and personaly escort you to the base so he can meet you." he says grinning as Cristal gulps. " Fine, take me to the Akatsuki base; but I'm warning you right now, you try anything and your'll be made into a salad faster then you can say opps." she says as Zetsu chuckles to himself as he motions for her to follow him and she walks behind him.

_Stopping here for now, please review and the next chapter will be out as soon as I have time to type it. Hope you liked reading chapter 2, like I've said chapter 3 will be out ASAP._


	3. Fight and Some Past History

_Chapter 3, this has a lot of action and adult language in it, hence why the rating is M._

Cristal follows after Zetsu as it seems like he slides across the ground. Okami walks by her and looks scared as Cristal senses another presence. " Let's stop for a bit Zetsu, I sense that we are being followed." Cristal says as Zetsu looks back at her as Okami vanishes, " followed how? Who the hell would follow you?" he asks as Cristal jumps out of the way of a paper bomb and lands on the ground by Zetsu. " Hiroshima if that is you, you'd better show your face now!" Cristal yells as Zetsu sinks into the ground and Hiroshima walks out of the bushes, her once light blue eyes now a dark blue. " Hello my friend, going somewhere?" she ask as Cristal glares at her, " I damn well know Tsunade wouldn't send anyone after me, espicially a weakling like you!" Cristal yells at Hiroshima as she gasps in shock.

" You…..you…WHAT WEAKLING!?" she asks as her eyes flash red and Cristal smirks as she looks at Hiroshima. " If you don't want to die Hiro, I'd suggest you go back to that crabby village and forget you've seen me, got that friend?" she says as Hiroshima grabs her twin blades and get's into fighting mode. " I'm not leaving without you Cris, your like a sister to me , and also to Naruto….I'M BRING YOU BACK!" Hiroshima yells as Cristal brings her Katana out and yells " I'd love to see you try!" she then charges at Hiroshima and slashes her arm as Hiroshima swings her blade cutting Cristal's side. " You will return with me Cristal, I'm not letting my best friend and big sister figure leave the village of Konoha. I would die trying to!" she yells making hand signs and sending fire shaped as birds at Cristal who dodges all of them. " Becareful what you say Hiro….You just might get your wish!" Cristal says as she charges again and ramming her fist into Hiroshima's stomake as Hiroshima coughed up blood from the impact.

Hiroshima looks up at Cristal as she see's her eyes as the Mangekyo Sharingan. " When did you get that Sharingan?" Hiroshima said scared as Cristal smirks. " I got this after one of the mist jonin tried to kill me, and I realized it was a dear friend of mine. So now I have the Mangekyo Sharingan, and your about to meet the same fate the jonin and chunin ninjas met." Cristal says as Hiroshima looks at her and weeps, " please don't Cris, I don't need you turning out like…..like…" Hiroshima started to say when Cristal cut her off, " Like my big brother Itachi? Too late Hiroshima. You will see exactly what happens when you try and change my mind about something I've chosen to do." suddenly everything went black around them and Hiroshima passed out as Cristal dropped her. " Enjoy your little stay in the Tsukyomi Realm. Zetsu I know your still there, are you going to keep hiding or, lead me to the base?" Cristal said as Zetsu appeared from a tree. " you truly are Itachi's little sister aren't ya?" his black side said as his white side added, " we have a long way to go to get to the base. I thought you hade to meet Itachi and Kisame in the desert?" Cristal's eyes go black again as she moves some of her raven black hair from her face, " yes I do. Do you know where the desert is that they wanted me to meet them at?" she replys as Zetsu nods his head. " it's on the way to the Akatsuki base. There is a place up ahead that we may rest at so you can treat your wound." his white side said as his other side adds " I would love for Kisame to kill your stupid ass!" Cristal growled and slapped Zetsu's black side hard on the cheek.

" Please be careful, I feel that too." his white side as Cristal steps back. " I'm sorry but your other side is being a pain in my ass." she says as Zetsu nods his head that he understood and continued to walked down the road as Cristal looked at Hiroshima knocked out on the ground. " Sorry Hiroshima, but until this mission is over, I can never go back to the leaf village. So if you want to continue chasing me be my guest, until then, we are enemies." Cristal said as she ran after Zetsu and they vanished from view. Meanwhile in the desert, Itachi and Kisame sat on a rock meditating. " Hey Itachi, do you think your sister will be able to show us she is Akatsuki material?" Kisame asked him as Itachi glanced over at him, " Kisame, I dought my little sister could easily beat us, she does have the six tails after all. Besides, she is also an Uchiha." he says as Kisame closes his eyes again. " yeah, yeah I know." he says as Itachi closes his eyes and sighs quietly. " My little sister was always trying to be the strongest Uchiha girl who could watch out for Sasuke, and prove to me she was fine on her own." he said to himself as he remembers some of his past.

Itachi was 10, Cristal was 6 and Sasuke was 4. Itachi was told by their father Fugaku Uchiha to watch after Cristal and Sasuke as he went to work. At this time Cristal hade started to understand the six tailed wolf and started to slowly learn how to harness it's powers and use it for her own strength. Itachi, Cristal and Sasuke were out in the forest and Sasuke was chasing Cristal as she ran around. " You two better be careful." Itachi said as Cristal made a face at him and Sasuke copied her as Itachi chuckled. " we're fine big brother." Cristal says as Sasuke hugs her and she smiles at him. " yeah we fine Itachi" Sasuke says as Itachi walks over and picks up Sasuke. " I'm just saying, I'm the oldest so I have to watch you two munchkins" he says as Cristal glares at him. " Not funny weasel." she says as he glares at her. Cristal loved saying what Itachi's name ment more then actually saying his name when she was a littl mad at him. Itachi put Sasuke down and ran over swooping up Cristal in his arms and tickled her until tears fell from her eyes. " Say sorry sis, or I'll keep tickaling!" he says as Cristal giggles to much. " hahahahaha Itachi…..please stop, I'm sorry hahahahaha" she says as Itachi stops and hugs her. " I don't care if you're the jinchuriki of the six tails, your still my little sister and I love you." he says as Cristal hugs him back. " I love you too big brother, don't worry. I will prove to everyone, this Uchiha girl will be the best in the village!" she says as her smiles at her and Sasuke hugs Itachi's waist. " alright sis, let's get your shurikin practice out of the way. The targets are set up." he puts her down as he keeps Sasuke near him and hands Cristal 20 shurikins. " 20 targets, try to get it under 30 seconds, for that is my time ok….. Ready and go!" Itachi says as Cristal throws the shurikin at the targets and concentrates on hitting each one.

She looks at Itachi and smiles as she says " 12 seconds, all targets hit in the center." Itachi looks at all of them and put's Sasuke down as Sasuke runs over to Cristal and hugs her as she hugs him back. " Dang sis, you did hit all the targets in the bulls-eye. You little munchkin, your better then me." he says as Cristal smiles at him then looks down. " I was hoping to be as good as you. I want to protect Sasuke, just like you protect us." she says as Itachi looks at her and says " I always won't be there to protect you Cristal." " Hey Itachi you ok?" Kisame asks as Itachi opens his eyes and looks at Kisame. " yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" he says as Kisame chuckles a little, " because your crying Itachi, I've never seen you shed a tear." he says as Itachi punches him as Kisame falls off the rock and lands hard on the ground. " Stupid Kisame." Itachi says as he wipes his eyes. Over to where Hiroshima lays on the ground. " If my host really is this weak then maybe I should find a new one?" a voice says to her as she slowly wakes up. " Ouch dammit Cristal, you didn't have to go and punch me like that….I must bring you back." she says as she stands up but falls over again.

" _Damn, how can I chas after her if I'm badly wounded_?" she thinks as she leans against the tree. " HIROSHIMA!" she hears as she see's Hinata and Neji run over. " Hey you ok?" Neji asks as Hinata helps her stand up, " no I'm not. It's Cristal. She's gone berserk and attacked jonin and chunin ninja. I need to bring her back and see she is delt with." Hiroshima says as Hinata looks at her, " we heard about that….I didn't think Cristal would snap like that." she says as Neji get's on the other side of Hiroshima and helps Hinata get her back to the village. " I didn't eiather, I mean in the chunin exams and fights, Cristal was always winning her fights. She also left all of her opponits in a lot of pain to where they could barely move." he said suddering at how he almost hade to fight Cristal. " Neji, I have to bring her back, or else Naruto will be upset forever." Hiroshima says as he smiles a little at her, " Don't worry Hiroshima, we'll get a team together and help you." he says as she sighs and closes her eyes and rests.

Cristal and Zetsu got to the edge of the forest as Cristal fell to her knees holding her side. " would you like to rest now?" Zetsu asked her as she looked up at him, " I can heal this on my own, I just need to bandage it up" she says as she pulls out bandages and goes into the bushes as Zetsu turns around and Cristal treats her wound. " You sure you will be able to fight Itachi and Kisame with that injury you have?" Zetsu asks her as she comes out of the bushes in a new top. " Trust me Zetsu, I'm not the type to let a wound like this slow me down. How much farther is it to the desert where Kisame and Itachi are waiting for me?" she says as he looks towards the west. " A little further this way, and we will run right into the desert. It's getting dark now, so would you like to rest a bit?" he says as Cristal leans against a tree and sighs, " A little more rest would be good for me, but Itachi and Kisame told me to get there within a day, so let's keep going." She says as she starts to walk past him and her wound throbs and she falls forward from the pain and Zetsu catches her.

" Your resting right now girl!" his black side says as she looks at him. " Alright fine, you don't have to yell at me" Cristal says as Zetsu helps her stand up, and helps her sit against the tree near him. " I will go ahead and let Itachi and Kisame know you will be there soon. You stay here until I get back." his white side says as she sighs, " alright Zetsu, I will stay right here. I won't move" she says as he disappears into the ground and Cristal looks up to the sky as the sun sets. " _Cristal, I shall heal your wound for you while you rest ok_?" Okami says to her as she smiles a little. " _Sure Okami you may do that, it will proably scar afterwards_." she says as she feels him healing it. Cristal closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep; but up in the sky a dark shadowed figure flys around the spot where she is. " Ahhh I've finally found the six tails jinchuriki. Hmmm won't leader-sama be happy when I delliver her to him uh." the person says as they approach her.

_Stopping here, please review and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can type it ^_^_


	4. Meeting Deidara

_Chapter 4, all Deidara fans scream, because he's finally showed up after 3 chapters. Deidara: About time I make an apperance uh. VampCristal: Uhh Deidara you'd better get ready for the chapter, and stop looking over my shoulder, it's rude. Deidara: fine uh, on with the tale. VampCristal: -_- anyway have fun reading chapter 4._

Okami finally finishes healing Cristal's wound as he senses someone approaching her. " _CRISTAL WAKE UP_!" Okami yells as she jolts up from her sleep as she looks at the sky and see's a giant bird flying towards her. " what the hell is that!?" she says as it lands a few feet from her and she see's another person in an black robe with red clouds, walk over to her. They are wearing a straw hat that is covering their face, so she can't tell if the person is a boy or girl. " Are you the Jinchuriki of the six tailed beast?" the person asks as Cristal get's into fighting mode. " What if I am, who wants to know?" she says as the person removes their hat and says, " I do uh. Name's Deidara, and I'm part of The Akatsuki. I'm here to take your tailed beast." Cristal glares at Deidara then says, " Deidara, that's an odd name for a girl." Deidara glares at her and shouts " I'M A BOY!" Cristal stands up and looks at him. " You do look like a girl" then she chuckles to herself.

Deidara glares at her as he reaches into a bag and says " if you won't come quietly I'll have to take you by force!" he then flings what looks like ants at Cristal who dodges them and Deidara smirks then puts his hands together in a ninja sign " Art is a bang!" suddenly the ants explode as Cristal falls to the ground hard. " Ouch, ok didn't see that coming." she says standing up as Deidara reaches into the bag again and says " You gonna behaive now little jinchuriki?" Cristal stands up and activates her sharingan to level 3 and glares at him, " I'd rather die then let you take my tailed beast" she does hands signs then yells " SAND TSUNAMI!" Cristal could do any attack just by watching another ninja perform it, so when she asked Gaara if he could teach her how to control sand, he was more then happy to teach her. Cristal sent the sand at Deidara who jumped into the sky as the clay bird he was riding on went by him and he rode it into the sky.

" You fight just like that one tailed did uh….your gonna be diffecult to capture to huh?" he says as Cristal growls and jumps into the air and does more signs " Art of summoning, OOKAMI ROKU BIKOU!" she says as her tailed beast appears under her as tall as the nine tails Kyuubi. Deidara hovers on the bird as he smirks. " So she can summon the tailed beast as well ahh? Huh what happened to her?" he thought as he looks at Cristal standing on the six tails. Her once raven black hair is now silver grey, her sharingan eyes have turned into a golden hazel and wolf like, and on top of her head where silver grey wolf ears, and she hade a six beautiful tails flowing behind her along with the full moon in the sky. Cristal hade learned how to summon Okami and in return he makes her look like a half human half wolf demon. " She's kawaii" Deidara said to himself as Cristal glared at him, " So you want to continue this fight or just run away Deidara?" she says as Okami howls in anger at him for hurting Cristal before.

Deidara lands by her and smirks. " You look adorable like that, I've never seen any of the other Jinchuriki's look like this." he says to her as she glares more at him, " I suggest you get off Okami, for he only let's me stand on his back in battles" she says as Okami shock and Deidara fell off to the ground, Okami raised his paw and went to stomp on Deidara when Cristal jumped down by Deidara. " Go on and make him kill me uh, it will only let the others know where you are." Deidara said as Cristal said " Okami stop and shrink to normal size." Okami growled in disapproval, then said " _As you wish Cristal, but stay in your half wolf form incase he tries anything_." he then shrank to the size of a normal wolf and growled softly at Deidara.

" So you chose to let me live uh?" Deidara says standing up as Cristal see's his hand in the bag again. " You try anything and your'll be dead faster then you can say forgive me" she says as he smirks and throws a clay spider at her that attached to her face. " Nice try little girl; but I can't do that." he then makes it expload as Okami pounces on him and rawrs in his face. " Maybe if I took just you in, the boss will be happy." Deidara thinks grabbing the back of Okami's neck as Okami vanishes. " Nice try Deidara; but you attacked a shadow clone." he hears behind him as he turns around right as Cristal roundhouse kicked him into a tree and grabbed his hands so he didn't try throwing anymore bombs.

" Aww how cute your holding my hands." he says as Cristal growled at him. " I'd shut your mouth boy….you will not take Okami from me, I'm on a very stricked goal. I must see your leader, for I wish to join the Akatsuki. I have reasons why." She says as Deidara smirks at her then she feels her hands being bitten hard and she growls backing up holding her hands. " Aww don't you like my bite" Deidara laughed as Cristal looked at him, " how the hell did you bite me, if I hade your hands pinned?" she asked as Deidara smirked more and help up one hand as it stuck a tounge out at her and her eyes go big in shock. " _He has mouths on his hands_?" she thought as Okami says to her " _Cristal, I don't trust this guy, I'd run now_" Cristal bit her bottom lip " _we can't, I promised Zetsu, I wouldn't leave this spot_." She says back to Okami as she rubs her hands.

Cristal turns normal again and falls to her knees as Deidara walks over and puts his hand down towards her. " I guess you can't stay in that form long huh, takes your chakra away doesn't it, need help?" he says as Cristal looks up at him as a cloud moved from the full moon. The way the moon was shinning on Deidara he looked quite handsome in the moonlight. This made Cristal's heart beat a little fast. She slaps his hand away, " So what if it does." she slowly stood up. " I'd advice you stay away from me, until I join the Akatsuki. Right now I have Zetsu taking me there; but I must make a trip to the desert to talk with Kisame, and Itachi about something." she says as Deidara smirks and holds out a hand to her again. " I could fly you to the desert on my clay eagle, it would be faster then walking. Would you like me to take you?" he asks as the eagle sits behind him and Cristal looks at him. " _Should I really trust him….besides why does my heart beat fast around him_?"she thought as she sighs.

" I don't know if I should trust you Deidara, I mean you just tried to take my tailed beast, and now your offering a ride to me?" she says as Deidara looks at her, " it's up to you if you wanna trust me Cristal Uchiha." he says as she looks surprised at him. " How the hell did you know my name?" she says as he smiles " All of us in the Akatsuki know who you are Cristal, we have records on all the tailed beasts, and who their jinchuriki's are. I just didn't think you'd be this cute, espicially when you were that half and half form. You were like a beautiful work of art, I wished I could have made it art for myself." he says as Cristal feels her face become hot. " _Is he flirting with me_?" she thought as her heart skips a beat and she feels Okami nudge her side and she looks down at him. Okami looked like a normal wolf with one tail when he was in what Cristal calls travel size. " Deidara, what you said about me, that wasn't artistic, how you made thoese bombs out of clay.." he looks at her raising an eyebrow. " thoese were beautiful, until you used them for an attack." she says as Deidara looks surprised and his heart skips a beat this time.

He turns away blushing brigt red as he says to her, " I always make thoese to be art that I use for battle. But it's nothing special, you… you see art differently huh?" he asks as Cristal giggles a lil, " I see art in a lot of things, and people. Art to me is as beautiful as a stary sky with the full moon in it." she says looking at the moon as Okami looks with her. " _She thinks about art the same way I do, a little at least_." Deidara thinks as he looks over his shoulder at Cristal and he sighs at her. " So do you want a ride?" he asks again as she looks at him. " I told Zetsu I'd wait here for him to come and get me again." she says as Deidara walks over and takes her hand in his. " I uh wanna give you something" he says as Cristal looks at her hand and she feels the mouth put something in it. " what are you…?" she started to say as Deidara put his finger to her mouth to shush her. " It's a piece of art that I will never burst for an attack. I hope to see you again Cristal, farewell until then." he says as he removes his hand from hers and jumps on his clay eagle and flys away.

"_ What did he give you Cristal _?" Okami asked as she opened her hand as she smiled at the little figure in her palm. " A little statue of my half wolf form, Okami, something about him makes me, feel weird." she says as she sits down by a tree and Okami sits by her. " _Cristal, I think your in love_" Okami says as he closes his eyes and Cristal sighs " _Maybe your right Okami, maybe your right_?" she says to herself then she closes her eyes to get some sleep.

_Stopping here for now, review pretty please, and Chapter 5 will be on it's way. Some help with the japanese words. Okami-wolf, Roku-6, Bikou-tail, Kawaii-cute. In the further chapters there will be more japanese words used and at the end, there will be what they mean afterwards. ^_^ hope you've enjoyed reading._


	5. A little Sweet Moment With Itachi

_Chapter 5, sorry it took long to upload this, I hade School and loads of homework and ontop of that my job. So here it finally is the upload you've been waiting for. Kisame: GET ON WITH IT! I'M FRYING IN THIS HEAT! VampCristal: Oh right your waiting in the desert with Itachi XD fried shark for lunch.* laughs* Kisame: Shut up and get on with the tale, isn't this where Cristal finally get to the desert? VampCristal: KISAME DON"T GIVE THE STORY AWAY! * runs after him as the tale begins*_

Over in the leaf village Hiroshima wakes up from a terrible nightmare as she stares around her room as she catches her breath. " Why did I just see in my dream myself being killed by Cristal?" she asked herself as there came a knock from her door and she says " It's open you may come in." From her door she saw Lady Tsunade walk in and sit on the side of her bed. " Hiroshima, I heard from Neji that he found you in the forest, what happened?" she asked as Hiroshima looks at her and sighs " I chased after Cristal to bring her back to the village so that she can stop the noscenes she's caused, she told me that she's not coming back, why did she say that!?" Hiroshima says as Tsunade tries to calm her down. " _Crap I forgot to warn the jonin ninja about Cristal's mission, so now a few have lost their lives and Hiroshima and everyone else think Cristal has turned into a rouge ninja just like her siblings_." Tsunade thought as she looks at Hiroshima and says, " I don't know Hiroshima, I will have Neji form a four man group and have them look for Cristal ok."

Hiroshima get's out of her bed and walks over to her window and looks out it, " Please let Neji know that I would like to be part of the group to find Cristal." She says as Tsunade sighs and walks over to her, " Hiroshima, I understand that you look at Cristal as a big sister figure; but she must have hade a reason why she did this to the village" Tsunade says playing off that she knew the real reason why Cristal was acting this way. Hiroshima turned and looked at Tsunade with golden dragon like eyes, " Reason or no reason, I will bring my older sister back home safely." she says as Tsunade looks at her eyes a little frightened. " _That must be the dragon spirit that Kakashi warned me about that Hiroshima hade inside her_?" Tsunade thought to herself. " I understand Hiroshima, I'll go let Neji now right now" Tsunade says then leaves the room.

Cristal slept in the forest as she heard suffaling and she woke up a kunai in hand and glaring at the figure infront of her. " _**She has great reflectes**_" Black Zetsu said to Zetsu as Cristal but the kunai away. " I see you've returned, did you inform Itachi and Kisame that I'm on my way?" she said as Zetsu nodded his head and said " Yes I did, they are awaiting you to arrive, shall we continue onward to the desert?" Cristal streatched and gathered her items and nodded her head, " On ward Zetsu, I'm not wasting anymore time." she says as Zetsu nods his head and he and Cristal starts walking towards the desert. As they walked Zetsu looks back at Cristal as she looks conserned about something. " What is wrong Cristal, you looked troubled?" he asks her as she looks up at him, " Oh nothing is wrong Zetsu, just thinking on how to prove to Itachi and Kisame that I'm Akatsuki material" she says as Black Zetsu chuckles, " **You hade a fight with Deidara didn't you**?" he says as Cristal stops walking and looks at him. " H….How did you know about that fight?" she asked as Zetsu stopped walking and turns around to face her, " I was there the whole time and saw you two." he says as Cristal looks at the ground.

" So what if you saw us….it doesn't matter" she says as Zetsu smirks and walks over to her, " then why are you blushing?" he says as Cristal runs ahead of him towards the desert. " **She can get to the desert herself from here, Let's get home Zetsu**" his black side says as the white side agrees. Cristal ran all the way into the desert and then caught her breath. " Baka Zetsu." she said as she sensed a presence watching her. She grabbed a kunai and yelled " Who's there!?" from behind her she felt two arms hug her and she looks behind her and see's red hair. " G….Gaara?" she relaxes as he looks at her, " Haven't seen you around the desert in a while Cristal Uchiha, is everything ok?" he asks as she puts the kunai away and sighs. " Not really, I hade my older brother told me to meet him here, do you know if you saw him here along with a walking shark man?" she asks as Gaara let's her go and replies, " yes I have, they are further up in the desert, please be careful Cristal, I'd hate to see my best friend hurt." he told her as she nods her head then teleports away.

Kisame and Itachi sat on a bolder waiting on Cristal to show up. " do you think she'd run away Itachi?" Kisame asked him as Itachi glanced over to the west and saw Cristal standing there arms crossed and looking unemmused. " She's an Uchiha, she'd never back out of anything." Itachi then stands up and lands by Cristal. " I see you've made it sis, are you sure you really want to join the Akatsuki?" he says as Cristal glares at him. " You think I won't be able to join?" she says as Itachi smiles at her " Not at all sis, I see that you are tired out, is that from the walk or something else?" he says as Cristal rolls her eyes then replies " a fight with Deidara, he tried to capture me; but he failed miserably." Kisame jumps down by Itachi and says " Deidara fought you and lost, are you sure he didn't just let you go?" Cristal glared over at Kisame and then sent him flying into a rock usuing the power of the wind as she yelled " SHUT UP FISH MAN!" Itachi looked over at Kisame as he stood up and said " Damn this girl, Itachi are you sure you didn't teach her that?" Itachi chuckled to himself as Kisame walked back over and looked at Cristal as her eyes flashed the Mangekyo Sharingan.

" Kisame, I think from her fight with Deidara, we don't need to fight her, she's proven herself against the Akatsuki. Let's take her to the boss and see what he thinks?" Itachi says as Cristal looks at him as Kisame replies, " alright Itachi, I'll go ahead. You show her where to go." he then whispers to him " I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with your little sister anyway" then Kisame teleports away as the wind blows and Itachi looks at Cristal. Come on Cristal, I'll take you to the base." he said in a sigh as Cristal looks at him. " Itachi is everything ok, I mean you look like you don't want to take me to the Akatsuki base?" she says as Itachi walks close to her and gives hugs her close to him. " I've missed you little sister…..ever sinced that insident of our village, I'm sorry I've hurt you and Sasuke." he says softly to her as she tears up and hugs Itachi back, as tears flow down her face.

" Big brother….why didn't you just stay with Sasuke and I, because of what happened Sasuke has left the village forever." Cristal says as Itachi kisses her forehead and says " I couldn't I was a rouge ninja, I've destroyed our whole village except for you and Sasuke, I couldn't bring myself to harm my younger siblings." He then touches Cristal's arm " espicially after the deep wound I left you, I notice you still have a scar there." Cristal looks at the ground as she backs away from Itachi, and touches her arm. " Yes I do, the wound never did fully heal, even with Okami helping me, I want to join the Akatsuki, because I can't stand the leaf village anymore, they are holding me back from my true purpose Itachi…I want to be in a group that I belong." She says looking up at him and he see's the Mangekyo Sharingan active in her eyes. " So you've optained the Mangekyo Sharingan." he says walking over to her as she nods her head " yes I have, I've hade this for years. I'm ready to go to the Akatsuki leader and join up with his group." she says as Itachi smiles and says, " ten follow me little sister" as he open a secret passage in the rock next to him and he stands by it. " For thru this passageway is the Akatsuki's Base." Cristal takes a deep breath as she walks towards the passsageway and goes thru as Itachi follows behind her closing the passageway and leading her thru the halls.

_And ending here for now, Please review this chapter and my others, and more chapters will be out A.S.A.P. I promise ^_^ _


	6. Akatsuki Base and Accepted

_Chapter 6, Finally a new chapter and the start of Cristal's adventures in the Akatsuki. Opps I can't give to much in this XD. Please read and enjoy the next chapter._

Cristal stayed close as she could to Itachi as they walked the darken hallway. " How far is this hallway big brother?" she asked as he glanced behind her and said " We are almost there little sister, now when we walk thru the door make sure you don't call me big brother, just call me by my name. Got it Cristal?" Cristal nods her head at him as he glances forward again and up ahead she see's a rock doorway. Itachi and her stop by it as he says " Kakazu open the door it's me Itachi." suddenly they hear someone scruff on the other side of the door as it slides open up into a nice open room that's set up like a living room. Itachi walks thru as Cristal follows behind him. The rock slides close as Cristal feels something grab her leg and pull her down. " IYAHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS TOUCHING ME!?" she yells as Itachi looks behind him and says " Kakazu control thoese tenticals of you and release her now." Cristal looks over at the one knows as Kakuzu as he looks back at her with green eyes, She see's his face is covered up except for his eyes. " Fine Itachi." he says in a soft low voice as he drops Cristal on the ground as she growls at him and yells " If that's how you treat anyone then I'd better watch out for you asshole!"

Suddenly someone chuckles and says " Dang who's the lady that has a potty mouth like me?" Cristal looks towards the couch as she see's a man with silver hair and purple eyes. " Hidan leave her alone, she has to meet with Pein. By the way has he and Konan returned yet?" Itachi says as Hidan get's up and walks over towards them. " uhh let me think….eeee…nope, why is she here anyway you damned weasel?" he says as Cristal glares at him, " you better shut your mouth up before I shut it up for you." she says as Hidan walks over to her and glares back at her " and what are you gonna do about it you little wolfy….yeah all of us here in the Akatsuki know you're the fucken holder of the six tailed wolf, so if I were you I'd shut up before that precious wolf of yours goes bye bye." he says to her as she growls again and slaps Hidan hard across the face that the slap echos throught the base. Itachi tries not to chuckle as he says " Hidan I should have warned you about her, she's the strongest Uchiha female from the leaf village." Hidan rubbed his cheek as he looks at Cristal and said " well fuck me then….Jashin would love this girl as a sacrifice!" he then pulls out his three bladed scythe as Cristal got into a fighting stance and said " You wanna fight me, grim reaper wanna be?" Hidan smirked and chuckles evily " Oh fuck yeah, your gonna be a fun fighting opponet!" he said as he charged at Cristal as she smirks and her eyes go to the level 3 sharingan and she roundhouse kicks Hidan right into the wall at the other end of the room. " Cristal 1, Hidan 0." she says as Hidan sits up and shakes his head, " What the fuck just happened?" he asked as they hear " Ha, you just got your ass kicked by a girl Hidan." Then from the other hallway they see Deidara show up and Cristal's heart skips a beat again as she looks away and her eyes go back to black. " Shut the fuck up girly boy" Hidan says as he stands up and dusts himself off as Deidara says " yeah yeah, talk to my hand" Cristal chuckles a little as a man with his face covered and looks like he has a hunched back comes slithering in. " Itachi you brought the six tailed wolf jinchuriki to our base why?" he asks as Itachi moves his bangs from his face as he says " Because she's recently left the leaf village and wants to join the Akatsuki."

Everyone in the room but Itachi and Deidara gasped. " Oh fuck no Itachi, we will not have a jinchuriki join this group. We need her just like the others." Hidan says as Cristal looks at him as Itachi says " Hidan shut up, it's Leader-sama's choice anyway who joins or not." Hidan was about to say something when everyone heard " He is right Hidan-san" Cristal looked at the area that looked like a kitchen as she saw a man with a orange swirled mask on as she got scared and backed into a wall. " _That chakra aura, I know it all to well_." she said to herself as the man stood up and walked over to the group. " Tobi noone asked you to join in on our conversation" Deidara said as Tobi looks over at him " ahh but I wanted to, besides if Itachi's sister does join us it will be fun to have another Uchiha in the Akatsuki." he says as Cristal gasps, " How did you know I was Itachi's sister?" she asked as Tobi walks over and looks at her, " oh come on Cristal-chan, the black hair, black eyes, plus you used the sharingan when you kicked Hidan earlier."

Cristal looked at Tobi and felt scared to be around him, and there was only one person she remembers from her childhood who she was deathly afraid of; but that person died..right. " uhh Tobi can you please back away from me, you're a little too close." She says as he chuckles softly and backs up " Sorry Cristal-Chan, I didn't mean to stand so close to ya." he says as Cristal ran over to a couch and sat down. Itachi glared at Tobi as he chased after him yelling " YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Cristal looked at everyone in the room as Deidara walked over to her and said " relax Cristal, we have our orders from leader-sama, not to harm you unless he says so. So just calm down ok uh." he then sits across from her as Cristal looks down at the ground. " Deidara did you clean the dishes like leader-sama told you too, ah Cristal, I see you and Itachi got here ok." She heard Kisame say as he and Zetsu walked into the room. " Yes we did." she says as Deidara stands up and walks to the kitchen, " as I recall Kisame it was your turn fo rthe dishes" Deidara says as Kisame runs in and looks at him " nope it's your turn." he says as Zetsu sits by Cristal. " No need to be afraid ok Cristal." he told her as she nods her head.

Over in the leaf village Hiroshima sat in her window seal looking out at the village. _" __**Becareful what you say Hiro….You just might get your wish!" "Like my big brother Itachi? Too late Hiroshima. You will see exactly what happens when you try and change my mind about something I've chosen to do**__." _Cristal's harsh words went thru Hiroshima's mind like a hot knife to butter. Hiroshima bite her bottom lip as she growled softly. " Cristal, why would you say those words_ to me_…you've been like an older sister to me for years, and know, know I'm in the same spot Naruto is in since he's trying to get Sasuke back to the village. Now I'm trying to get you back here." She punches the side of the wall. " Cristal Uchiha, I will bring you back home before the Akatsuki poisons your mind and I can never bring you home again." She says as there is a knock on her door and she walks over opening it as Naruto, Neji, Ten-Ten, and Rock Lee stands there. " Hey there Hiroshima, may we come in?" Neji asks as she nods her head and they walk in as she cloese the door.

" Lady Tsunade told us that your gonna go after Cristal Itachi, well we are the team to help you with that ok Hiroshima." Neji said as Hiroshima nods her head and gathers her items and weapons. " Got it Neji. Let's make sure we've got everything we'll need before we go" she says as Neji and the others nod their heads. " _Your coming back home with us Cristal, no matter how long it takes us to find you and bring you back_" Hiroshima thinks as she goes out of her room with the others as Naruto put's his arm around her and she hugs him as he helps her out the door. " Neji is it alright if Hiroshima goes on this misson?" Ten-Ten whispered to him as Neji glances towards her clinging to Naruto as he looks back at Ten-Ten and whispers back " she needs to get out of the village for a bit and she's just like Naruto in a way, she won't give up until the person she carws deeply about is home again in this village, besides Lady Tsunade told us to go with her so she wasn't going by herself."

Back over at the Akatsuki base the rock was slid open again and a man with orange hair and lots of piercings followed by a woman with blue hair and a white paper rose in her hair with a lip piercing walks in as Kakuzu closes the rock as the members stood up and bowed to them. " Welcome back Leader-sama and Konan." they siad as Tobi and Itachi ran into the room. " Ah Leader-sama your're back" Itachi says knocking Tobi on the head once more as Pein looks at Cristal and he then walks over to her as Cristal stands up and looks back at him. " So your Cristal Uchiha, I dought you wanted to meet me to turn yourself in so we could take your six tailed wolf, so why did you want to see me?" he says in a soft but kind voice as Cristal gatheres her courage and says " I would like to join the Akatsuki."

Pein smirks and says " I just don't let anyone join the Akastuki Cristal, have you proven yourself yet in battle against a member or two in the group?" Deidara stands up and says " Leader-sama, I have fought her and she's beaten me fair and square." Pein looks at Deidara and then asks " Who has seen this battle to prove that she's beaten him?" he asks as Zetsu stands up and says " I have Leader-Sama, and what Deidara says is true." Pein then looks at Cristal again and says " Prove to me you can beat another of my members, with me watching. Hidan go fight her, you're the strongest in combat." he then see's Hidan shudder as Cristal looks back at him and smirks. " Sorry Leader-Sama; but Cristal Uchiha has already beaten me in a combat battle, the instent she arrived her she handed my ass to me on a golden platter, Jashin has let her beat me fair and square." he says as Cristal looks back at Pein.

Konan looks at Cristal then says " even if you join the Akatsuki the only room we could put you in would be a small one bedroom." Cristal looks at her, " I wouldn't mind, I like being alone in a room by myself anyway, and also Pein I have killed a lot of jonin and chunin nija of the leaf village before I left." She says as Pein looks at her amused like, " Itachi never said you could read minds. I guess your skills in fighting and the other powers you have will be useful to the Akatsuki; but know this, the instent you slip up or make 5 mistakes, your six tailed wolf will be ours and you will be dead. Understand Cristal Uchiha?" he says as Cristal bows her head ant him and says " I understand Leader-Sama." Pein smiles at her then holds out an Akatsuki robe and outfit out to her then Itachi slashes her leaf headband as Pein says " Welcome to the Akatsuki Cristal Uchiha."

_Ending here for now, Please review chapter and other chapters in this tale, and more chapters will be out A.S.A.P. I promise ^_^ Have a great day and wonderful days ahead of that XD._


	7. Deidara and Cristal's Talk

_Chapter 7, Wow never thought I'd get this far in the story, thanks for the reviews from some people ^_^ it make me happy that people out there like this story. Now time for the tale to begin, lots of things happen in this chapter._

Cristal sat on her bed in the room dressed in the Akatsuki wear. " _Okami was this a good idea, what if the other memebers find me out. I could lose you forever_" Cristal thought as Okami's spirit showed up next to her as he nudges her hand. " _Don't worry Cristal, you have great acting so just act like you really have became a rouge ninja and keep up with the mission Tsunade gave you. I'm sure noone would figure it out, I mean your own brother didn't even figure it out_." he tells her as Cristal chuckles, " _Itachi was always a little clueless when I acted differently_." she said as there came a knock on her door and Okami vanished. " Cristal it's Konan, may I enter?" she hears from the other side as Cristal stood up and said, " you may enter Konan."

The door opens and Konan looks at Cristal, " I'm glad the uniform fits you, we didn't know your size, Pein was thinking you need to have a partner, since everyone in the Akatsuki has a partner. Right now the only person we can team you up with is Tobi. Will that be ok?" she said as Cristal looks at Konan scared, " T…T…To…To….Tobi… I uh are you sure there is noone else Konan?" Cristal asks as Konan walks over to her and says " I'm sorry Cristal, there is noone else right now, we usually switch memebers if someone dies or another member get's tired of another member." Cristal sighs and then walks over to the window and looks out it. " What are the rules for the Akatsuki?" she asks as Pein shows up beside Konan and says " I can tell you that Cristal."

Cristal glances back over her shoulder and him as Konan excuses herself to go and make sure the others aren't making a mess of the base. " Alright Leader-Sama, I'd like to know everything so I don't make a mistake." Cristal says as she turns around giving him her full attention. Pein nods his head as he says " well rule number 1 is to always listen to me or Konan, for I'm the Leader and Konan is second in command. Rule 2 would be never leave your partner hanging in a mission. Rule 3 is in the base there will be a job chart for we have to all live together so we will all pitch in. Rule 4, is to just be yourself around everyone else, don't always hide yourself away in here. Rule 5, try not to fall for any of the male members, for you and Konan are the only girls, if you do fall for a male member, let me know and you two will be partners from then on got it." Cristal looks at him then nods her head letting him know that she understands. Pein nods his head back then walks out of her room as he closes the door and Cristal looks back outside. " _I guess I'Il have to work with Tobi for a while *sighs* I just don't want to. Why is it his aura feels like someone I use to know_?" she thinks as there came another knock on her door. " Come in" she says as the door opens and Tobi walks in.

" Cristal-Chan what ya doing?" he says in a hyper voice as she looks behind her shoulder and replies, " it's called looking out a window Tobi" He walks over and stands by her, from what she could tell Tobi was a lot taller then her. She stood at 5'4" and Tobi stood at 5'10". She turns her attention out the window again as she shudders. " Cristal why are you so afraid of me?" Tobi asks his voice a little different as Cristal turned to him and backs away from him falling over her bed landing on the floor hard. " What the hell was that?" she asked as Tobi turned to her and walked over to her holding his hand out and said in his normal hyper voice " come on Cristal-chan let me help you up." Cristal got herself up and ran over to her door, opened it and rushed out of the room.

Cristal ran to the living room area of the base and sat down on the couch catching her breath. " _Tobi's voice was different for a sec…Im sure of it_." She thought as Sasori came strolling in and looks at her. " Is something the matter jinchuriki?" he said as Cristal glared at him, " I have a name it's Cristal, so use it Sasori!" she yelled as she walked past him to another room that was as big as two baseball fields put together. She leaned against the wall as Okami showed up and walked over to her. " Cristal, you don't look so good, why is that?" he asked as Cristal looked at him, " oh Okami I fear that my past maybe coming back to haunt me. You remember the guy known as Madara Uchiha right?" she asks him as he growls softly and says, " _remember him, I despise him my hostess. For he wanted both me and Kyuubi all to himself; but Kyuubi and I hade other plans. Also I've seen how he's treated you while you were younger because I was yours_." Cristal hugs him around his neck as he nudges his head against her neck as she weeps softly.

Okami licked her right cheek as she chuckled a little as she unhugged him and said " I feel that same aura from Tobi; but I'm not sure if it's really him Okami; but I'm parnters with him while I'm in the Akatsuki." She says as Okami says to her, " _this is exactly the perfect thing to prove if he really is Madara. If not then you have nothing to worry about hostess. I'm gonna go for now, trust me Cristal, I will never leave you or let anyone separate us. I chose you as my new host when my last one died, and I've kind of grown attached to you_." He then chuckles as he disappears as Cristal wipes her eyes. " _Thank you Okami, for cheering me up_." she says to herself as she sees Deidara walk into the room.

" Hey there Cristal, you ok. You've looked like you were crying?" he says to her as Cristal stands up and replies, " I'm fine Deidara, I was just remembering something from my past." He walked over to her and looked into her eyes " Cristal, I can tell something is troubling you uh..so what is wrong, come on tell Deidara." he tells her as she looks back at him and says " you wouldn't understand Deidara." she then goes to walk past him as he grabs her arm and pulls her to him into a hug, " you can't fool me uh." he says as Cristal feels the tears stinging her eyes again. " Deidara I…" she couldn't continue her sentence as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back; but off in the other hallway someone in the shadows watched them.

In the forest near the Leaf Village's gates, Hiroshima, Neji, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee and Naruto all stood there making sure they hade everything. " Ok so which way did you last start looking for Cristal?" Neji asked Hiroshima as she looked towards the north and replied, " I caught her chakra towards northwest and then suddenly it went south and ended by the dessert near the sand village." Naruto looked at her as she sighed and looked at the ground. " Hiroshima you must calm down and keep telling yourself we will all make sure Cristal comes home safe." he tells her as she looks up at him and says " I guess that's all I can tell myself." Neji put his backpack on his back and said " Ok everyone let's head out!" Everyone nodded their heads then took off running north. As they ran something was following them; but none of them sensed it.

Over at the Akatsuki base, Deidara looked down at Cristal as she looked up at him, " Deidara why do you uhhh hug me like this, only Itachi has let me weep in his arms like this before." she says as Deidara smiles at her and replies, " because I would like to be your friend Cristal, will you let me be your friend, you know someone who you can talk to?" Cristal sighs and then smiles at him, " I guess Deidara; but you must spend time with me before I can call you a true friend, got it?" she says as Deidara nods his head and let's her go. " Understood Cristal. If your hungry there is food in the kitchen that we can have." he says to her as Cristal's stomach grumbles a little as Deidara chuckles. " I guess I am a little hungry." she says as her and Deidara walk towards the kitchen area.

Deidara went to the fridge as Cristal sat at the table counter. " Let's see we have uhhhh ham, cheese and bread, want a ham and cheese sandwich?" Deidara says as Cristal thinks for a second, " uhhhh sure." Deidara smiles a little as he get's the items out and starts making the sandwich for her. " Deidara why did you join the Akatsuki?" she asked him as he stopped making the sandwich and glanced over at her, " it was because of your brother that I was forced to join." he said as she looks concerned at him, " because of Itachi, what did he do that made you join?" she asked as Deidara sighed and replied, " him, Sasori and Kisame all came to my village, the village hidden in the stone. Because of my abilitys with clay, the Leader wanted me to join. I said I'd join only if they took me by force. Then Itachi said if I could beat him then I didn't have to join. I liked that idea, so I challenged him and got one of my clay creations around him, thinking I'd won he said to me, "do you really wanna kill yourself as well as me?" then I looked and saw my own creation around me, he got me with his sharingan and I lost the match and joined."

Cristal looked at the table as she said " I hade no idea that happened to you. I guess you were mad at our match when you noticed I hade the sharingan as well huh?" Deidara finished making her sandwich and then set it next to her and sat across from her, " not really just the opposite. I was shocked to see a girl with the sharingan." he says as Cristal laughs a little. " Not many uchiha girls had the sharingan. I was one of the lucky ones to obtain it." she said taking a bite out of her sandwich. Deidara looks at her then asks " Why would someone like you leave your village, is it because you have the six tailed wolf, or is it something else?" Cristal was about to take another bite of her sandwich when she stops and puts the sandwich down on the plate and sighs.

" It's not because of the six tailed wolf, that's not the case at all. I just…I felt as though I was being held back, I hade so much strength and power that the leaf village was keeping me from it. Always telling me how to do things and what abilities to use and not use, the anger kept building in me until one day I snapped, suddenly I ran around the village killing the people I once called 'Friends'. I even fought the one person I called 'little sister', she tried to stopped me from coming here. I told her not to stop me, if she tried…I would kill her too." she says as Deidara notices a single tear leave her left eye.

" Cristal…I'm sorry I asked. I can tell you don't like talking about it." he says as Cristal sighed again. " It's alright Deidara, the leaf village already probally sent out a ninja group to track me down. I'll be ready for them." she says as Pein arrives in the room and says " Cristal, I have a mission for you and Tobi, you have to go into the forest and stop a leaf ninja group who is heading towards our base. Stall them, Sasori and Deidara will go with you two." He says as Deidara and Cristal reply " Understood Leader-Sama." then Pein leaves the room as Cristal stands up and says " This should be fun, if it's the group I'm thinking of, they shouldn't be that hard to beat." Deidara stands up as Sasori and Tobi walk into the kitchen. " If everyone is ready to go then let's head out." Sasori said as Cristal and Deidara nod their heads and the four of them walk out the base and head towards the forest.

_Ending here for now, Please review chapter and other chapters in this tale, and more chapters will be out A.S.A.P. I promise ^_^ Have a great day and wonderful days ahead of that XD._


	8. A little of Sasori's Past

_Chapter 8, more past time for another member in this chapter XD. Let's begin the tale._

Neji and the gang came apon the forest when suddenly Hiroshima feel to her knees and Naruto ran over to her. " Hey Hiro you ok?" he asked concerned as the others stopped walking and looked at her. Hiroshima's facial expressions looked of hurt and sadness mixed together as she said " yeah I'm fine don't worry about me." Neji walked over to her kneeled down beside her and said " I think we should rest for a bit, you are still recovering from the battle you hade with Cristal a while back." Hiroshima looked up at him as she sighed and nodded her head for she knew he was right. Neji stood up and looked at the others " let's set up camp somewhere and take a small rest, Hiroshima needs her strength when we fight the Akatsuki memebers later on. I'm sure they've sent some memebers to already come after us." Naruto, Rock Lee and Ten-Ten nodded their heads and started setting up camp.

Hiroshima moved over to a tree and leaned against it. " Sorry for slowing everyone down." she said as Ten-Ten walked over and replies " your not slowing us down, we all need a break, it's a while before we get to the Akatsuki's base. Don't worry about Cristal ok. We all will help you bring her back." Hiroshima nods her head as she hears " _You must not worry my hostess, I'm also here to help you if you need it._" Hiroshima looks shocked as she shakes her head. " _Who are you, and why did you call me your hostess?_" she thought as the voice replies " _My name is Saphira, I'm the dragon spirit that lives inside of you. Don't be afraid of me, I've tried to talk to you before; but you never talked back_." Hiroshima nods her head " _I'm sorry, I just was so busy with a lot of training I must have not heard ya_."

" Hiroshima the tents are up" Naruto says as Hiroshima nods her head to him and went to the tent to get some rest.

Cristal, Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara walked out of the secret entrance and looked towards the east. " I sense the group of leaf ninja over that way, probally about a days trip." Cristal says her eyes in the level 3 sharingan. Tobi looks at her as he smirks under his mask then he says in his normal playful tone " Then we'd better get a move on." he then takes off running as Cristal sighs and Deidara puts a hand on her shoulder, " don't worry Cristal, sooner or later your'll get use to Tobi, just like all of us hade to." he says as Sasori looks at Cristal and says " he's right Cristal, we all don't like having Tobi around eiather; but Leader-sama let him be in the Akatsuki for some odd reason." Cristal nods her head at Sasori as she replies " I'm gonna go ahead, you two bring up the rear back up just in case ok. I'm sure Tobi and I can handle the front." she then took off faster then lighting as Deidara hmphed. " She's quite the ninja isn't she Sasori?" he says as Sasori looks at him, " yes she is Deidara, I do remember meeting Cristal before though." he says as Deidara and him starts walking, " Oh yeah, huh when was this?" Deidara asks as Sasori replies, " A long time ago, before I left the Sand village for good."

Sasori then remembers the first time he met Cristal. It was a day when she was visiting the Sand village to see Gaara. Cristal at the time was 8 and Gaara was 4. Cristal arrived in the Sand village as Gaara ran over and she caught him in a hug. " Cristal…you came to visit me right?" Gaara asked as she smiles at him. " Yes I did Gaara, have you been behaving?" she asks as Gaara looks at the ground, " uhh maybe…" he replies as Cristal looks at him and says " Gaara you didn't kill anymore people did you?" Gaara holds onto Cristal tightly as he shakes in fear as Cristal strokes Gaara's hair. " It's ok Gaara, you don't have to tell me right away." Gaara looks up at her as a girl with blond hair and blue eyes walks over, " hey there Cristal, long time no see huh?" she says as Cristal looks up and says " hey there Temari, yeah I'm here on a special field trip for ninja academy of the leaf village." Temari nods her head as she taps Gaara on the shoulder as he looks at his older sister.

" Come on Gaara we must go to the store." she says as Gaara runs towards the store saying " see you again Cristal" Cristal smiles as Temari runs after Gaara. " How is it, you can get Gaara to talk to you huh Cristal Uchiha?" she hears as she turns around and sees a boy with red hair and blue eyes, he was also 27 years old. " Iyaahhhh! Where di…di..did you come from?" she said backing up from him. " _What the heck, I didn't even sense this guy's chakra_?" she thought as he looks down at her. " I was standing by you the whole time Cristal" he says as she looks at him, " How did you know my full name then, Gaara only said my first name." she says as he smiles a little at her, " I've heard of you before, so don't worry little one." he says as Cristal looks at him. " _I sense a very strange aura about him_" Cristal then looked at him and said " your Sasori of the red sand aren't you?"

He smiles at her and says " that is who I am. I guess we've both heard of the other then huh?" Cristal nods her head then says " I must go now see you." then she takes off running.

" Sasori back to the mission at hand." Deidara says snapping Sasori out of his thinking time. " Sorry I was remembeing the past a bit, I'd never thought I'd see Cristal again." he says as Deidara looks up at Cristal trying to ignore Tobi as Tobi rambled on and on. " uh you hardly remember anything Sasori, you sure your're feeling ok?" Deidara asks as Sasori doesn't answer back. Cristal then smacks Tobi hard to the ground yelling " SHUT UP!" Tobi lays on the ground as Cristal walks ahead as Deidara tries not to laugh.

_Ending here for now, Please review chapter and more chapters will be out A.S.A.P. I promise ^_^ Have a great day and wonderful days ahead of that XD._


	9. Hiroshima's and Cristal's Fight

_Chapter 9, quick recap: Cristal then smacks Tobi hard to the ground yelling " SHUT UP!" Tobi lays on the ground as Cristal walks ahead as Deidara tries not to laugh. XD, Let's begin the tale._

Cristal ran ahead of everyone else as the top look out. She stopped by a river and saw Hiroshima sitting there near the edge. " _There is Hiroshima…what the hell is she doing at the river_?" she thinks as she hides in some bushes and watches her. Hiroshima looked into the water and says, " Saphira, you are there right?" she looks as the water's reflection of her turns into a golden dragon as she looks back at her. " Yes Hiroshima, what is it you need?" Hiroshima sighs and says, " how can I get stronger so that I may bring my best friend back to the leaf village?" Saphira looks at her and says, " well for starters your so called friend is hiding over there in thoese bushes, to the strength let me handle that." Hiroshima looks as Cristal appears out of the bushes her eyes already in the sharingan. " So you have a spirit as well huh Hiroshima, this is most unexpected." she says as Hiroshima glares at her and replies, " so what if I do. I made it my goal to bring you back Cristal, now." she gets into a fighting position. " Will you come back peacefully or must I force you?" Cristal smirks as she gets into a fighting pose as well, " alright Hiroshima, I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me in a simple ninja fight, I'll come back to the leaf village. If not you will die. How does that sound?"

Hiroshima smirks this time and says, " be ready to come home my big sister!" she then runs faster then lighting at Cristal and side kicks her into a tree as Cristal coughs up blood then looks at Hiroshima. " When did she get that damn fast?" she thought as she wipes the blood from her mouth. " I'm not going back Hiroshima….." Cristal does hand signs really fast then shouts " FIRE STYLE PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" she sends the attack at Hiroshima who reflects it with water and the attack slams into Cristal. Cristal screams as Tobi, Deidara and Sasori arrive. " _Hiroshima, she looks different then the last time I saw her_." Cristal thought as Deidara, and Sasori got into fighting position. " You won't be no match for us little girl." Sasori says as Hiroshima glares at him as Tobi runs over to Cristal. " Cristal- chan are you ok?" he asks as he helps her stand up as she glares at Hiroshima. " Deidara, Sasori, leave her to me…" Cristal walks past Tobi and stands infront of Deidara and Sasori. " Are you sure Cristal, her charka is off the charts right now." Sasori says as Cristal's eyes turn hazel and wolf like as she summons her tailed beast and it stands behind her. " I'm sure Sasori, stay behind me just in case the fight get's out of hand." she replies as she charges at Hiroshima kicking her into the river. Tobi stands in the middle of Sasori and Deidara as the three of them watch the fight. Hiroshima's eyes changed color and looked dragon like as she launched out of the water and took out a paper bomb kunai and sent it at Cristal. Cristal dodged the kunai but the bomb went off sending 1000 senbon at her and it pierced both her legs and arms. Cristal fell to the ground hard as Hiroshima walked over toward Cristal her twin blades out ready to plunge them into Cristal. " It's over Cristal, your coming home with me right now." she says as Cristal smirks and says, " not today Hiroshima." suddenly she disappears and Hiroshima feels a katana go thru her side as she then feels it being pulled out and she turns her head to look behind her and there stood Cristal with the mangekyo sharingan eyes active.

" A shadow clone, Cristal….you think I will just let you get away with this?" she says as Cristal notices a large figure show up and grab her in it's hands then slam her into the tree behind her. " What the hell is that!?" Sasori says as Cristal looks up at the golden dragon that has been living inside Hiroshima. " That's Saphira, the golden dragon. She's been hiding for years, and know she shows up." Tobi says as he smirks under his mask; but noone sees. " Now Cristal, my sister. It's time for you to leave the Akatsuki and come back with me to the leaf village." Hiroshima says as Cristal tries to break free from Saphira's grasp. " I won't give up that easily Hiroshima." she then turns to see Okami in the shadows of the trees. "OKAMI NOW YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" she shouts as Okami appears out of hiding and turns into his ghost form and goes into Cristal. Suddenly a silver light forms around her as Saphira drops her and goes around Hiroshima sheilding her as the light exploads and when the light fades and everyone sees standing there Cristal in her half wolf form but this time she's different looking. She actually looks like a wolf hybrid, she has six tails instead of one, her skin is now a silvery fur, her feet the back legs of a wolf, her hands covered in fur and her nails turned into longer claws. Cristal opens her eyes and glares at Hiroshima. " Cristal what the hell happened to you?" Hiroshima says backing up a bit. Cristal smirks a bit as she replies, " you should be happy Hiroshima, most people don't get to see this form of mine, I'm now Gin no Inazuma. The Silver Lighting Bolt."

Sasori and Deidara looked shocked, " the silver what?" Deidara says as Tobi replies, " Silver Lighting Bolt. It was a name for Okami the six tailed wolf when he combined his chakra and powers with his human host, then when they attack they are so fast it looked like a silver lighting bolt. I've heard of the name and leagend behind it; but never saw it until now." Hiroshima glared at Cristal as she says, " you must be dreaming if you think you can defeat me a second time, I have Saphira here to help me now. Your gonna come home wheather you want to or not." she says as Deidara looks at Sasori and says, " Sasori, do you think we should let Hiroshima join the Akatsuki, she's got some great chakra and her fighting skills are amazing as well, what do you think?" Sasori looks up at him and replies, " it would be up to leader-sama not us Deidara; but the girl does have great fighting skills." They then watch as Cristal zips behind Hiroshima and says, " farewell Hiroshima….just remember you're the one in the leaf viallge who was called weakling pants for a reason." she says then takes her hands and gets ready to strike Hiroshima down as Hiroshima smirks and says, " sorry Cristal, I'm not letting you kill me just yet!" then she vanishes as Cristal feels a blade go right thru her chest.

_Ending here for now, Please review chapter and more chapters will be out A.S.A.P. I promise ^_^ Have a great day and wonderful days ahead of that XD._


End file.
